disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirage
Mirage is a villain from the animated series "Aladdin". Like Mozenrath, Mirage is one of Aladdin's most powerful enemies in the series. Though she is indeed evil, her true intentions are unclear at times. In the Aladdin episode "Eye Of The Beholder", Mirage tests Aladdin and Jasmine's love for each other by turning Jasmine into an anthropomorphic snake. She also makes Jasmine poisonous to the touch. Her plan ends up failing, when Aladdin transforms himself into a snake, using the last of the poison Mirage had given to Jasmine. The prophet, Phasir appears to Mirage and tells her that her plan failed and destroys the curse, allowing Aladdin and Jasmine to turn back into humans. Another time, she turned Aladdin's old friend, Amal, against him. She also summoned a flying cat named Chaos in an attempt to cause trouble for Agrabah. However, even Mirage feared Chaos, due to the fact that he was, in fact, more powerful than her. In the words of Genie the blue cat has "got more magic in his little whiskers than a palace full of genies." Put simply Chaos is extreemly powerful, perhaps the most powerful being in the series. In order to get Chaos to come to Agrabah, Mirage told him that Agrabah was boring. Chaos hates boring and set off to make things more interesting. But in the end, everyone found out that Chaos was using Mirage the entire time and set her up in a situtation where she had to "save the day" in order to save herself. Mirage lost and Chaos got to make things more interesting. Physical Appearance She is an Egyptian cat with a golden helmet. Background At some point in her life, prior to her debut in the series, Mirage supposedly had a relationship with the blind seer, Fasir, though this is never explored. And at one point in her life of evil, Mirage created a legion of monsters called the El Katib, monsters that had the power to teleport through shadows, created from children with true seeds of evil. Every seven years, during the three nights of the full moon, Mirage would send out the El Katib to find potential recruits, enticing them with the promise of power and immortality. Aladdin's best friend Amal was one of the many to fall victim to the El Katib's offer, not realizing that the El Katib must return to the Shadow Realm before the moon sets on the third night, or else they die. In the Aladdin episode "Eye of the Beholder" she tests Aladdin and Jasmine's love for each other by turning Jasmine into a poisonous anthropomorphic snake. The attempts initially appeared successfully, rendering Jasmine poisonous to the touch, but when Aladdin turned himself into a snake to be with her, Fasir appeared to Mirage, informing her that she had failed, and lifted the spell on the two of them. Her keenness turned Aladdin's old friend Amal against him, and finally he had to race against time before his city's inhabitants become slaves in their sleep. In another episode, she directed an even more powerful entity named Chaos towards Agrabah. However, even Mirage feared Chaos, having to use quick thinking to avoid a confrontation with him. However, it turns out that in the end of the episode it is shown that Chaos was manipulating her the whole time, putting her in a situation where she saved the day and thus making life a little more interesting. Personality Mirage is inscrutable in her motives; Iago has apparently heard of her, calling her "Evil Incarnate", though Genie knows nothing of her due to being stuck in a lamp for about 10,000 years. She never provides any insight on herself, and other evidence is circumstantial at best. It is possible that she intends to kill Aladdin and his friends and then take over Agrabah (or the world); she certainly attempts the former several times; as mentioned, she is called "Evil Incarnate" during the course of the series, and it is possible that all of her actions are motivated simply by malice or to destroy any form of Good, as she unleashed her fire-cats on an innocent village just for growing food and she caused a civil war to prevent two countries from making peace. Another example, and one of Mirage's greatest weaknesses, was her underestimation of Love, which she considered to be nothing more than a tingly feeling and weak. The only reliable evidence is from the mysterious blind magician Fasir, who appears in few episodes of the series and who seems to have some history with Mirage, though it is not expanded on. Mirage is a sadist, enjoying others' pain and relishing in their anguish and despair, seen when she taunted Wahid about his impending death in "The Lost Ones", and taunting Aladdin and Jasmine about how could they love if Jasmine was poisonous to the touch. She is so depraved and sadistic that when Genie called her "one sick kitty", she acknowledged "I know!" and laughed wickedly. She rules her own ethereal realm she calls Morbia, which appears to be a cosmic void with an asteroid field where her home, a sphinx-styled temple, is located. She seems to have no real regards for her minions as she was willing to let Wahid, a boy who fell victim to the offer of the El Katib, die simply for his disobedience, and she left the rest of her El Katib minions to die from the setting of the full moon after Amal defied her. And her fire cats feared her wrath when she was angered they failed in burning a village to the ground. Among the many aspects of good which Mirage hates and underestimates, she considers love to be nothing more than a tingly feeling, that it's weak. She attempted to prove how weak love is by destroying Aladdin and Jasmine's love, but when she failed, after a good number of attempts, she couldn't comprehend how love could triumph over such adversity. Her underestimation and failure to understand that love is ever triumphant proves to be among Mirage's greatest weaknesses, if not the most. Powers and Abilities Powers Mirage is a powerful and dangerous sorceress, beholding magics that grant her dominion over illusions, dreams, and shadows, along with a vast repertoire of magical abilities. *'Master Illusionist:' True to her name, Mirage is capable of creating powerful illusions that are so convincing they can be mistaken for reality. Her illusory powers enable her glamoring (the ability to disguise herself with an illusion) as well as create vast illusory environments and even illusions of real people. Although, while Mirage's illusions are convincing they are not perfect. For her, making an illusion, even one on the scale of Agrabah, is easy whereas making copies of real people actually takes research to make them seem realistic. These copies can fool someone for a time but as they are not perfect, they will slip up and people will notice they are not real, as Jasmine did with the copy of her father. Another weakness appears to be that Mirage's illusions cannot replicate taste, as Abu spat out one of her illusions of fruit. *'Interdimensional Travel/Teleportation:' Mirage has the ability to travel between different dimensions, often between the real world and her ethereal realm of Morbia, and she can teleport her location almost anywhere on earth. *'Manifestations': Mirage can manifest various forms of magic, even as living entities, such as her fire-cats that fed on fear, or her black obelisk, which casts an obliterating shadow that wipes out anything caught in it from existence. She is also able to manifest the evil in one's heart and transform them into monsters, such as she did to children with true seeds of evil by turning them into the Legion of the El Katib. *'Energy Attacks:' Mirage often attacks others with a green energy, often slashing her claws creating green energy waves that slice through her targets or firing bolts of energy in rapid-succession. She once even projected this energy in the form of electricity. *'Sorcery:' Mirage sometimes resorts to standard sorcery, like spells, potions or even using magical objects. Such as her lotion that turned Jasmine and Aladdin into humanoid snakes, her use of a cursed music box that enchanted all of Agrabah into sleep for her to use as her sleepwalking minions, a crystal ball to perform scying (remote viewing), etc. *'Elemental Manipulation:' Mirage can control the natural elements and even weather, such as she once sank a diplomatic ship to prevent peace between countries and plunge them into civil war. *'Intellect:' Mirage possesses a cunning mind of wicked intent, often using manipulation and misdirection to overcome her enemies, sometimes playing mind games, but her arrogance often gets the better of her. *'Enhanced Strength:' Mirage is a lot stronger than her feminine form implies, as she once sent Genie crashing into a wall with a mere backhand. Episodes *The Lost Ones *In the Heat of the Fright *Shadow of a Doubt *When Chaos Comes Calling *Eye of the Beholder *While the City Snoozes Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Animals Category:Magicians Category:Masters of Evil Category:Stubs Category:Toon Villains Category:1990's introductions Category:Females Category:Women Category:Cats Category:Monarchs Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Middle Eastern villains Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Masterminds Category:Always evil Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Immortal Villains